


In the Shadows

by roryfreisthler



Series: The Chosen One's Minder [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, HP Cross Gen Fest 2018, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Spanking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryfreisthler/pseuds/roryfreisthler
Summary: Ron has no idea what’s waiting for him when he’s summoned to Lucius Malfoy’s cabin the night of the Quidditch World Cup.





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted for [HP Cross Gen Fest 2018](https://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/60316.html), and accidentally deleted.

“Too bad none of those coins were real, huh Ronniekins?” Fred says, smirking at Ron as they sit eating dinner in the Weasley’s tent. “You could’ve gotten Hermione something pretty…”  
“Shut up, Fred,” Ron says, exasperated, while Hermione does her best not to laugh. “I’m going to go for a walk,”  
“Ooh! Maybe you’ll find a Veela! Or Viktor Krum!” George, on the other side of Fred, jokes.  
“Really creative, you lot,” Ron rolls his eyes as he walks out of the tent.  
Once he was outside, he takes the one remaining gold coin out of his pocket, that hadn’t disappeared along with the others. Even if it hadn’t disappeared, it doesn’t look normal; he notes that it doesn’t have the numbers that are typically on Galleons. But as he holds the coin in his hand, he notices that it starts to heat up. He almost drops it in his surprise, but manages to grab ahold of it again.  
This time, when he looks at the Galleon, it has three tiny numbers on it - _953_.  
Ron puts a palm to his forehead, wondering if he’s hallucinated the change. But no - this coin is definitely magical, somehow. The question is, how?  
He looks around the area that the Weasley tent was in, noting the shimmering marks on the ground in front of all of the tents - all below 100. If _953_ corresponded to a tent number, then whoever had previously owned this coin - and was maybe demanding it back - is _rich_. Rich enough to afford to rent a plot of land right near the Quidditch grounds.  
But why would a rich witch or wizard care about one missing Galleon, enough to put an enchantment on it to clue someone into who to return it to? No, this is a summons.  
All of the adults in Ron’s life - except for maybe Arthur - have told him not to go looking for trouble. And Ron is sure that if he told Harry and Hermione about it, Hermione would tell him to throw the coin away and Harry would worry that it was something to do with Voldemort. But Ron is done being careful - and he is done being the sidekick. Maybe whoever’s summoning him has something more interesting than always being in the shadows.  
***  
Ron doesn’t feel like he belongs in this section of the grounds, where everyone has more money than anyone in his family will make in their entire lifetime. Sure, Ron and his family might be purebloods, but these tents belong to _purebloods_, members of the upper echelon of the wizarding social sphere, who will never have to work a day in their life, and for whom any mistake can be resolved by tossing money at it.  
And most of them are probably Death Eaters. Excuse him - _former_ Death Eaters.  
Nevertheless, he finds tent 953, which is more like a small cabin, and knocks at the door of it.  
The door swings open, and Ron gasps when he sees Lucius Malfoy.  
“Pick your chin up, Weasley,” Lucius instructs sharply. Ron looks at him, slightly dazed, and manages to do so as he is ushered into the Malfoy’s cabin.  
“What do you want from me?” he asks, putting his arms up on his chest defensively. “And where’s your wife and son?”  
“Narcissa is… spending time with a dear friend tonight, and Draco is with the Parkinsons,” Lucius answers in a measured tone, and then cracks a smirk. “Why? Are you scared of being alone with me?”  
“I’d be a lot less scared if I knew what you wanted from me,” Ron answers, keeping his arms folded.  
“What I want?” Lucius chuckles, and he reaches up a hand to cup Ron’s chin. “Dear boy, isn’t it obvious?”  
“You’re _insane_,” Ron spits, moving away from Lucius and reaching out for the door handle. It’s locked.  
“I saw the way that you looked at Victor Krum today, Ronald. The same way you looked at the Veelas. And your hatred for my son… let’s just say it’s obviously the same kind of hatred he holds for your best friend.”  
Ron stumbles, falling back against the locked door of the cabin. Nobody’s supposed to know that. His family is accepting, but not that accepting.  
“But you don’t have to be alone,” Lucius says. He’s practically pushed up against Ron, whispering in his ear. “You’re not the only one.”  
Ron instinctively notices the smoothness and arrogant confidence of Lucius’s attitude, but he notices something else too - something he recognizes. A kind of yearning upon finding someone else like him. And he feels it too. And the door’s locked, so what’s the use in continuing to fight back, anyway? He _can’t_ take Lucius, physically or magically. At least this is something interesting that he’s experiencing on his _own_, for once.  
Lucius must have noticed how Ron stops fighting back, because a smile spreads across his face. “Smart boy. I can be good to you, you know. That Galleon I gave you… there are plenty more where that one came from. And it’s not like you’re the _first_ person with your setup who I’ve taken to bed.”  
“Why me?” Ron asks, his voice coming out a little choked up. “Why not Draco, or some other son of a Death Eater?”  
“_Former_ Death Eater,” Lucius reprimands Ron. “But that would be rather difficult to get away with. And who’s to say I haven’t, with Draco?”  
Lucius Malfoy, his father’s enemy, is standing in front of him, admitting that he’s attracted to men, and more or less admitting that he’s sexually abused his own son. If Ron wanted to, he could take him down with this information - well, maybe not, but he could definitely put another stain on his reputation. Yet, somehow Ron can’t ignore Lucius’s body pressing into his, and the heat in the pit of his stomach. _What the bloody hell_? Why does he want this?  
“You’re despicable,” Ron hisses out, fighting to retain the last shred of his dignity.  
“Am I, now?” Lucius chuckles. “Well, it’s clear you still want me.” He grabs Ron’s penis through his robes, and Ron gasps, trying _not_ to come undone in the older man’s arms. It’s not like anyone has ever touched him like that before.  
Before Ron can protest, there is a sharp tug at his wrist by what seems like an invisible piece of rope, and Ron is being pulled into the master bedroom.  
“Fucking me in the same place you fuck your wife? Classy.” Ron comments as Lucius took off his suit.  
“We have an arrangement,” Lucius says with a smirk, and with a wave of his wand Ron’s clothes are Vanished.  
“What did you _do_ with them?” Ron snaps.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll give you better ones.” Lucius says as he settles down on the bed next to Ron.  
“Slytherin colored?” Ron asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“Whatever color you like, although I think you would look good in gold,” Lucius muses, running a hand over Ron’s now completely exposed dick, which twitches in response to the contact.  
“Is it your first time?” Lucius asks as his hand closes around Ron’s dick.  
“Do I really look like the kind of person who would get a girl easily?” Ron scoffs. “That’s the _Chosen One_.”  
Lucius’s hand releases Ron’s dick. “Where are my manners? Your first time shouldn’t be so… abrupt. And I did say I was going to be good to you,” Ron watches, fascinated and still hard, as Lucius summons a bottle of wine and two glasses. He looks on with wide eyes as the glasses pour themselves and Lucius hands one off to him.  
“Wine?” He blinks. “Why not firewhiskey?”  
“Oh, _please_. That’s much too harsh for you, and the point of drinking alcohol isn’t to get drunk. It’s to appreciate the taste,” Lucius says, then knocks his glass against Ron’s. “To new beginnings,”  
“To new beginnings,” Ron repeats dumbly, and downs the glass in a few gulps, like he’s seen the older Gryffindor students do with firewhiskey. It tastes weird, but good. He looks up from his glass to see a flicker of anger cross Lucius’s face, which is soon replaced by an exasperated smile.  
“What did I say, Ronald? It’s about appreciating the taste. Let me guess, you learned that way of drinking from sixth and seventh-year Gryffindors who’d just discovered alcohol?”  
“And some younger than that…” Ron admits.  
Lucius has the bottle of wine fill Ron’s glass again, and hands it back to him. “There. Take sips. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”  
Ron obediently takes the glass and sips it more carefully this time, feeling a little fuzzy as more warmth fills his body. “S’what sort of arrangement do you and your wife have?” he asks. “The kind where you can fuck whoever you want and she only gets you?”  
Lucius rolls his eyes. “Narcissa has… certain proclivities similar to mine, although she prefers those closer to her own age. Neither of us ask questions of the other.”  
“Purebloods are weird,” Ron comments.  
Lucius narrows his eyes at him. “You are a pureblood.”  
“Wouldn’t think it from the way you and people like you treat me,” Ron answers, getting red in the face.  
“How we treat you?” Lucius sends Ron’s almost-finished glass of wine flying out of his hand, letting it crash and shatter on the floor, and climbs on top of Ron. “And how is that, Ron Weasley?”  
“Uh…” Ron’s eyes dart back and forth as he looks at the intimidating figure on top of him. “Like we’re disposable?”  
“Those with magical blood who use it properly are never disposable,” Lucius nearly _lectures_ him. “And you… well, let’s say you’ve made the right choice of who to align yourself with, unlike your fool older brothers,”  
Ron feels like he should object to Lucius talking about his family like that, but he can’t find it within himself to. “So what does this mean?” he asks.  
“I meant what I said, Ronald Weasley. I can be good to you… and I can raise you to higher prominence in the wizarding world, seen as more than just Arthur Weasley’s son. I can make you important. I _want to_, if you’ll be good for me,” Lucius smiles.  
The words are out of Ron’s mouth before he’s fully processed them. “Show me how, then.”  
“Gladly,” Lucius Malfoy says with a predatory grin, and then he’s completely on top of Ron, crushing his lips against his and grabbing at his shoulders. Ron can feel the blood flow to his dick in response, and he unconsciously moves his hips close to Lucius’s leg, pressing himself up against the man.  
“Quite eager, are we?” Lucius asks. “Good boy.”  
“Just _fuck_ me,” Ron says, his voice coming out in a moan.  
“How good of you to ask,” Lucius says, his voice almost a purr. “Turn over, then.”  
Ron feels excitement mounting in his stomach as he turns over, revealing his ass to Lucius. It feels vulnerable, but also exciting. Which is why it’s shocking when he feels a sudden hit on his behind.  
It’s shocking, and the anger and shame in his stomach is mixed with what he now recognizes as arousal, which _damn_, makes it awkward that his mom never really stopped spanking him, just did it less often. He jolts up in bed and glares at Lucius. “What did you just do?”  
Lucius looks at him with a blank stare. “I thought you’d enjoy it. Sometimes a little stimulation there is good, first.”  
“My mother still does that to me? How is that sexual?” Ron asks.  
“Why don’t you ask your own body?” Lucius smirks, noticing the same thing that Ron has about his arousal.  
“Fuck you,” Ron mutters, turning back over.  
“After I fuck you, sure,” Lucius answers.  
Ron feels a warm liquid being spread inside him, and then one of Lucius’s fingers being inserted inside. He fidgets a little, adjusting to the strange but good feeling. He can feel his ass stretching to accommodate another one of Lucius’s fingers, thanks to some strange spell, and then a moment of nothing before Lucius plunges inside him. He lets out a cry, but a fully pleasurable one, as Lucius moves in and out of him, clearly enjoying himself and soon, coming, filling up the top of his hole and dripping onto the bed.  
“That’s gonna be a lot of stuff to clean up. The wine and your cum…” Ron snorts. “How on _earth_ will you manage it without Dobby?”  
“Let’s not talk about that thing,” Lucius says, voice dark. “Now, you wanted to…”  
Ron nods eagerly, pushing aside the awkwardness of the situation. He looks at his own cock, much smaller in comparison to Lucius. “What if I want to feel your mouth around me instead?”  
“Alright, it has been a while,” Lucius answers. “How do you want me?”  
_Now, and in my bed, and in Malfoy Manor and with the Chosen One and my mother being unable to do anything about it?_ Ron thinks. “Just uh, sit up,” he says instead.  
Ron doesn’t know what the hell to do, and honestly this just seems a lot less complicated. He squats on the bed, dick out. “Taste how much I want you,” he says.  
“Well, when you put it like that…” Lucius doesn’t have to be told twice. He dives forward, easily taking Ron’s cock in his mouth. Ron feels like his head is going to explode from the sensation, and he doesn’t know why he protested so much at the beginning. He ends up coming all over Lucius’s face pretty fast.  
A few minutes later, not really knowing what to say, Ron sits up again. “I guess I’ll get going?”  
“Yes, I suppose that’s a good idea,” says Lucius, his mind clearly elsewhere. “There are clothes in the closet down the hall. Pick something. You and Draco are more or less the same size.”  
Ron gets up, now knowing what all of those novels mean when they talk about having shaky legs after sex. He opens the closet down the hall and takes out a pair of gold trousers and a red polo.  
And just as he’s leaving, he sees the black robes and mask hanging in the closet. But somehow, he can’t find it within himself to regret anything.


End file.
